The Smart And The Stupid ^*^
by Jilly
Summary: Chris/Leon/Carlos...Claire/Jill/Rebecca, can you guess which ones fall into the category of the title?lol find out!


*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+ *+*+*  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own the characters portrayed in this fiction and the music used also. . Hey welcome to another fraction of my mind. This fiction is a comedy ^-^ we need some more of this lol. Enjoy R. E. Junkies!!!  
  
*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+**+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+* +*+*+*+*+*+*  
  
Chapter 1: Men.Impossible!  
  
(Use your imagination for the music being played in the background.)  
  
(Song ' playing' is "I'm just a kid" by: simple plan)  
  
Claire rides her bike down the street when.she crashes into a parked car. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!" a loud crash was heard and poor Claire was on the floor twitching. A young man ran up to her making sure she was ok, and not trying to laugh at the fact she hit a parked car. " Are you ok Miss?" She shot him a dead look and he scattered away. Getting up with a bruise the size of a melon she begins to walk home with the bike. Noticing that there was a ramp right in front of her she smirks evilly and gets on her bike and goes of it crashing into a garage, literally crashing in. " Son of a bitch!!!!!! My furkin head!!!!!!!" she said while rubbing it and getting up slowly. An elderly person walked in to the now damaged garage and Claire fled making him not see her face.  
  
Now running limply to her house she collapses on the front lawn relaxing. "Oh man. this just isn't my day." Suddenly it started to pour and the winds were fierce. She let a pissed off face form and she went inside slowly ticked off. ( music fades and stops)  
  
Screaming was heard as she came in, male screaming. " Chris! What did you do now!" she said going to where it got louder, and there he was trying to put out a fire that was started my the stove. " Oh brother" she rolled her eyes and grabbed the fire extinguisher. Chris had his face black from the flame and well. the food wasn't so lucky, it was charred to a crisp! " Chris your hopeless!" She said planting her butt on one of the kitchen chairs. He went over to the sink and washed his face with ice-cold water. It was beginning to clear up outside and Claire gave a huge smile. Chris looked at her, "why are you smiling like that?" She just sighed and opened the door to go outside when.again it started to pour down, " For the love of crap!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! That isn't fair! Mother furkin piece of shit!" She cursed and cursed until she went up to her room. Chris just shrugged and got a T.V. dinner and popped it in the microwave. "Now.I just press this button. And then I put in the time that I want and there" He smiled victoriously. But in about four second the microwave blew up and he had a frightened look on his face.  
  
Claire came running down the stairs almost tripping, "What the hell was that blast?! That nearly gave me a heart attack!" she said when she finally got into the kitchen. There standing was her brother with a childish guilty look on his face. "Claire! I can explain!" Her nostrils flared violently and her breathing was deep and harsh. "Chris, in the count of three I wants you to get your ass out and buy a new one with your own money! 1!" He began to get his shoes on and jacket. "2!" He grabbed his wallet and got the car keys. "3!" He was now out the door, leaving her a smile of satisfaction. "Dumbass, now time for some quality time with my girls." She jumped on the couch and got the phone. ".Jill, hey! It's me Claire. I'm ok, you? Uh huh, that's good to hear. Say, are you doing anything today.no! (She smiles) Great! You want to pass by and just hang out? I'm going to call Becca to see if she's coming.Ok! Great see you in a bit. She hangs up the phone and phones up Becca, " hey Rebec! Want to pass by? Jill is coming? You will! Awesome! See you in a bit!" she hangs up and cleans up the kitchen before they get there.  
  
Meanwhile, Chris drives down the road to Leon's place. He jumped out of the car and went up to his door. Knocking three times he finally appeared. "Hey Chris what's up?" Chris grabbed his shoulders and gripped them tightly, "I NEED YOUR HELP!" Carlos walked by Leon and gave the both a weird expression. " Hey amigo! .Ugh.why are you grabbing Leon like that?" Chris smiled nervously, "Well now that I know both of you are here you guys can help me out in buying a microwave." Carlos crossed his arms and laughed, "What did you do this time mochacho?" Leon also laughed, " better yet how did you do it this time?" They both started to laugh when Chris felt a little bit embarrassed. " Ugh, well you see. I was putting something in it and it just blew up" Leon grinned, " I bet Claire was pissed off!" " Pissed off! I bet she was about to kick herself in the ass for Chris's stupidity!" Carlos said placing a hand on Chris's shoulder and laughing. Leon smirked, " her sweet little.." he cut himself off before saying anything that would get Chris angry. Both of the guys looked to Leon perking a brow. "Anyways, so you think you guys can help me out?" " Sure" both said in unison. Chris smiled gratefully and the three went off to the mall.  
  
(Song playing as they ride to the mall: "I'm on my way" by: Proclaimers; Very fun song to listen to! its on a beer commercial! ^ ^ lol ok back to the story)  
  
  
  
Back at Claire's she awaits her two good friends to come. Sitting on the couch after getting some munchies for them to snack on, the doorbell rings signaling her to go and answer it. Smiling while opening the door she looks at Jill and Rebecca, "Hey girls! Come in" The two walked in taking off their shoes and following Claire to the kitchen. "What happen to the microwave?" Rebecca asked noticing that it was gone. Jill sighed, "Let me guess Claire.Chris?" Claire nodded laughing pathetically. Rebecca giggled and Jill smiled thinking of how cute Chris can be sometimes. The three conversed on anything you can imagine. "Hey I got an idea!" Rebecca said making the two have her full attention. "Go on" Claire said. She grinned and looked to them, " Anyone wanna go shopping?" They all grinned, " Lets go!" They three went off in Claire's red sports car.  
  
(Song playing as they head to the mall "Girls just wanna have fun" By: Cindy Lauper; another fun song to listen to ()  
  
At the mall, Leon, Carlos, and Chris hunt for a microwave.  
  
(Song playing for them {grins} Mission Impossible theme.)  
  
They looked clueless as where to look. They searched up and down, side to side, any kind of view possible. Chris then noticed that there was a beautiful microwave at the top of a stock, but you would need a 20 ft ladder to get it. "Carlos! I need some wire! Get my wire," he said as he looked to Leon. Leon already new what he was going to do, and he nodded. Tying Chris's waist with the wire, they attached him to the ceiling where the fire sprays where. " Ok guys now slowly descend me on top of the box" he was pulling of the ever so famous mission impossible wire trick. Carlos and Leon let go to soon and Chris landed on top of the stash making everything go everywhere. Employees and customers scrambled to the scene to see what just had happened. And guess who were there, yep Jill, Claire, and Rebecca. They all smacked their foreheads and sighed heavily. " You men are impossible!" The three women said as the employees went to help the men.  
  
Next Chapter  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------------------------------  
  
So :oD what do you think so far? He-he it will get better ^ ^ and if you where to download the songs used in this chapter, it really sparks it up lol. Stick around for the next chapter ( Cya soon  
  
oh plz r&r give me your thoughts about it ( laters!  
  
XOX's everyone!  
  
~*~ Jilly ~*~ 


End file.
